Senior's Last Game
by Courtney-chan1
Summary: What any guard girl would wish for on the last game of her life. Set in college marching band. Some major sappyness, but what can I say?


I based this on a dream/fantasy in my head. I am quite possibly the biggest sap on the planet! Enjoy the awesomeness.

This year's show was the best ever. It had to be, that was the rule! Your senior year is your best year, the end. Lilly had made captain, and it was good. She still couldn't spin a weapon well enough for Towson, but it was alright, flag line and dancing was he true calling. And the flags were gorgeous this year. It even topped her sophomore show, with the flags matching their costumes, in the colors of the rainbow, performing to Bohemian Rhapsody... she thought nothing could top that, but she had been wrong. How her director did it, she didn't know. He was just that good. His shows made her glad she got wait listed at UDel, and ended up at Towson. She never would have had this much fun there. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, as it was the last show of her senior year, and she was going to be quite sad after the show. Pregame she wouldn't miss, except for the William Tell segment, but otherwise, it sucked.

Towson was winning early in the first quarter. It just wouldn't be her senior year if they didn't win the last game. Their playoff chances were almost shot, if they won this game, then they were golden, but the football team had a tendency to choke under pressure. Drop passes and give away turnovers like it was Christmas for the other team. Hopefully it wouldn't end up like that this year. Nine minutes and forty-five seconds into the game, the ever faithful boyfriend, Matt, showed up. He was usually ten minutes late or so, he liked the free parking he'd get if he was. And he'd seen the pregame show so many times. He'd only missed three games in the four years they had been dating, and the pregame show hadn't changed since her freshman year. He waved to her, and said hi, and commented on the score, as usual. He complained about the cold, to which she replied, "Try wearing spandex in this, and then we'll talk." They continued to watch the game, with relatively few fumbles, and the usual fun. Then when there were eight minutes and thirty second left in the second quarter, the guard stood up and went to warm up. This was a joke really, because it was cold outside. There wasn't any wind, but an occasional breeze, which didn't help. She ran through the show, with no real concerns; it was only they thousandth time they'd gone through it. She did her tosses a few times to make sure her balance was right. All was well; she was ready for her last show. Well, maybe her last show, if Towson kept this up, they might be at playoffs, but there were no guarantees. She called her guard together for a last minute word, and thanks for a wonderful senior season. There was the obligatory forty girl group hug, and then they all lined up. It was time to play chicken until the guard broke at the thirty yard line to set all bazillion pieces of equipment they had.

She stood on the front hash of the fifty, it was almost time to start; the pit was almost set up. Annie, the drum major, called the band to attention, and she took her place for the mini dance solo she had, along with the marimbas and xylophones. Then Jamie, the mellophone added in, and it was lovely. She loved this part, partially because it was so pretty; partially because she was the center of attention. Logan from the guard joined in while the band started playing and marching their drill, and it became a pas de deux. Then they parted, and grabbed equipment as they melted seamlessly into the drill. It was a no drop show all around, it was awesome. Everything a final senior show should be.

Sixty drill sets and three songs later, Jorge, their announcer, webmaster, and former Towson drum major, said the final words of their show. But this time there was something different.

"Ladies and gentleman your Towson University TIGER Marching Band!" There were the standard cheers and applause before Jorge started speaking again, which wasn't quite normal. "And if we could have your attention and a little quiet now, we have a special message for one of our colorguard members."

The guard started wondering what was going on, and when a new voice spoke, and Lilly knew it was for her.

"Hey Lilly it's me Matt." Lilly was frozen to the spot. There was a few seconds of quiet from the loud speaker, and then he spoke again, "So I'm up here near the press box with a microphone, and a small velvet box, and there's a question I need to ask you." The crowd started cheering. "Lilly Marie Vandlind, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

That was all it took for her to collapse in shock. It was the good kind, the kind where you start laughing hysterically and can't wipe the grin off your face. Her guard swarmed her with hugs, and Kathy had the forethought to attempt to pick her up. "Get up there girl, and go kiss your fiancée." She picked up Lilly, and started to help her walk from the back corner of the field to the steps on the opposite side of the field. Matt, knowing the answer when she went down in a heap, had started walking down already. He had gotten to the stairs down to the field when all of a sudden, Lilly let it sink in. She started running at him, and he picked up speed too. It was as clichéd as you could get, with two newly engaged people crashing into each other. She clung to him, and all she could say was yes. And he didn't let go. As the crowd quieted down (but not by much), he loosened he grip on him, and pulled out the small black velvet box. He got down on one knee and opened the box. He took out the ring and pulled off her left glove. She giggled, and he slid the ring on her ring finger. It was perfect, simple and timeless. Just what he knew she wanted. Everyone cheered when they shared their first kiss as fiancées. And the sousaphone section started playing Hey Baby.

Gentlemen, take notes! Any girl in band would love this to happen to them.

Loves, Courtney-chan


End file.
